Escape the Red Giant
is a top-down launching game. You jump between tiny planets and try to get upwards as fast as possible. The goal is to escape an ever-growing star, the Red Giant, for as long as you can, and gain a highscore while you're at it. __TOC__ Gameplay Left to go counter-clockwise, right to go clockwise. Up to jump, hold jump before landing to crush asteroid. Every time you reach a landmark, sun speeds up. Space makes player jump and crush asteroids automatically. List of achievements/tricks Speed achievements *Pendolino Speed (+200) -> Aeroplane Speed (+400) -> Rocket Speed (+600) -> Blazar Speed (+1000) -> Light Speed (+1600) -> Tachyon Speed (+2600) -> Hyper Drive (+4200) -> Bistromatic Drive (+6800) Asteroid achievements *Asteroid Crush (+100) -> Double Crush (+200) ->Triple Crush (+300) -> Quadruple Crush (+500) -> Galaxy Destroyer (+800) -> Sextuple Crush (+1300) -> Septuple Crush (+2100) -> Octuple Crush (+3400) -> Nonuple Crush (+5500) -> Berzerker (+8900) -> Undecuple Crush (+14400) -> Zen Crusher (+23300). After Zen Crusher, points aren't awarded. Jump achievements *Large Jump (+50) -> Giant Jump (+200) -> Planet Jump (+500) -> Galaxy Jump (+1000) -> Universe Jump -> Quantum Jump -> The Big Dolphin Jump Landing achievements It's impossible to perform any of these if player jumps with Space button (which makes player crush asteroids automatically), instead of Up button. *Nice Landing (+100) -> Sweet Landing (+200) -> Perfect Landing (+500) *Reaction Landing (+200) - Hold arrow depending from which side you're flying, and on which side you land - e.g. if you will land on right side and you're flying from up, hold right arrow to get this landing. This achievement will speed up the player if achieved. Sun achievements *Sun Dive (+500) - Jump downwards 1 time. *Sun Tan (+400) - Get close to the sun, then get away from it. *Sun Surf (+500) - Get REALLY close to the sun, and then get away from it. *Sunny Beach (+1000) - Get close to the sun for a long time, and get away from it. *Burning Feet (+2000) - Get close to the sun for a longer time, and get away from it. *Asleep in the Sun (+4000) - Get close to the sun for a very long time, then get away from it. *Burn Baby Burn (+10000) - Get very close to the sun for a ridiculously long time, then get away. Landmark achievements *Once In A Blue Moon (11 units) (+500) -> Mars W/O Sneakers (30 units) (+1000) -> The Bradbury House (52 units) (+1500) -> The Rings of Saturn (79 units) (+2500) -> CHNO-81042 (109 units) (+4000) -> Poor Pluto (143 units) (+6500) -> Heaven in Heaven (180 units) (+10500) -> The Big Dolphin (+17500) -> Sheep in Sling (267 units) (+28000) -> Don't Panic (+45500) Misc achievements *Kaboom Bar (+500) - catch a candy bar. Trivia *This game is the first game in the Apocalypse Nao! challenge, where it was given badges. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ooPixel/escape-the-red-giant |descrip = Destroy 3 asteroids in a single launch }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ooPixel/escape-the-red-giant |descrip = Combo 20 tricks together }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ooPixel/escape-the-red-giant |descrip = Score 1,000,000 points in a single launch }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges